Losing Grip
by ChainGangSoldier924
Summary: An friend of John Cena's from West Newbury gets a job as a WWE diva(I suck at summaries, Please read It)
1. Chapter One

Summary: An old friend of John Cena's from West Newbury gets a job as a wwe diva

A/N: This is my new WWE fan-fic, This Is my third WWE fan-fic. The roster's are no longer split In my story. I'll be the first to tell you I ain't a very good WWE fan-fic writer. But I hope you like It. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, But I do own the character's I decide to create

A young woman was sitting In a chair chewing on a piece of gum. She had shoulder-length curly dirrty blonde hair, Dark green eyes, And tan skin. Someone snuck up behind her and put there hand's over her eyes

"Guees who?" they said

"Oh, Let me think? John?" She said

He took his hand's off her eyes

"Correct"

"As usual"

"How do you always know It's me?"

"Because you do It almost every time you see me"

"Yea, Ok, True. Natie, Your 2 smart"

"I know. Sometimes It's tuff being brilliant"

"Yes, Natalia James, The next Albert Einstein"

"Well atleast someone finally recognizes my potential!"

"So when Is your debut?"

Natalia flipped through her script

"Next week on raw"

"Cool"

"So what are you gonna be doin'?"

"I don't know. You know me, I'm 2 lazy 2 read It now, I'll just read It the day before we tape It. Then I'll be set!"

"Natalia, One of these days that plan Is gonna backfire you know?"

"Well, It hasn't yet, So why ruin a good thing?"

Natalia and John laugh

"So shouldn't you be warming up for your match or something mister US champ?"

"You trying to get rid of me?" John asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I can't bear to be around you another minute"

John looks hurt

"You know I'm only joking!"

"Why you have such mean jokes?"

Natalia laughs when she see's the expression on his face

"Of don't cry you big baby! Jeez I need to learn to be more serious, One of these day's a joke Is gonna put you In tears"

"Who me? Men don't cry"

"Coming from the man who had tear's In his eyes like 4 seconds ago!"

"Shut up"

Natalia Is about to speak when a cell phone starts to ring

"Who's phone Is It?" John asks grabbing his cell phone

"It's me" Natalia replies

"Who Is It?"

"Jeremy"

"Oh the joy" John says sarcastically

Natalia just rolls her eyes and answers the phone

"Hey Jeremy"

"Hey, Where are you?"

"At work. Why?"

"You were supposed to be home 15 minutes ago"

Natalia looks at her watch

"Oh yeah, Sorry honey, My meeting ran late. Then I was relaxing for a minute, When I started talking to John"

"John!"

Natalia gets up from her seat, Waves goodbye to John and she start's heading to her car

"Yeah John, Is that a problem?"

"I don't like him, I don't think you should hang out with him"

"Jeremy, I knew him way before I knew you. And It Isn't a crime to hang out with your best friend!"

Natalia Isn't paying attention and she bump's Into Randy Orton

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Randy respond's with a smile

"Bye" Natalia says as she waves goodbye and smiles at Randy

"Ok good" Jeremy says

"I wasn't talking to you Jeremy" Natalia replies walking In the parking lot

"Who were you talking to then?" Jeremy asks sounding angry

"I don't know, I bumped Into some guy. Look Jeremy I gotta go"

Natalia hang's up the phone before he can say anything and get's In her car

She throw's her purse In the passenger seat. She start's the car and speed's out of the parking lot 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, But I do own the character's I decide to create 

A/N:Sorry It took so long for me to write a new part, I got grounded. Then my bro wanted to be a computer hog for days!

Natalia pulled Into the driveway and turned off the car. She just sat there for a minute and was thinking. Her thought's were interrupted when she heard someone open the car door.She looked up as someone pulled her out of the car

"Nice to see you too Jeremy"

"Where have you been?"

"Like I told you like 15 minutes ago I was working"Natalia replied getting annoyed

"You weren't working, You were talking to that loser John"

"What did John do to you? Cause you have always hated him and he has given you no reason to dislike him"

"Because he's trying to take you away from me"

"Jeremy, He Isn't trying to take me away from you!"

Nataliawalked away from him and walked Into the house

Then he stomped Into the house angry

"Don't walk away from me!"

He sounded really angry

"Jeremy calm down, What's the matter?"

He didn't respond, He just punched me In the face

I put my hand on my cheek and stared at him In shock

"Jeremy what the f..."

Before Natalia could finish what she was saying Jeremy punched her In the jaw. She didn't know what had gotten Into him. He tried to punch her again, But she ducked and he punched the wall. He turned around and she kicked him In the stomach and went to punch him but he grabbed her hand and pushed her Into the table. She started to get back up and he hit her In the head with something. Natalia was not really sure what It was, But It knocked her unconscious

Ok, I know sucky chapter, Please review, And If It's a flame please keep It to yourself, I'm sensitive, If I get a flame I will cry. Do you want me to cry? I hope not. I'll start working on chapter 3 either tonight or tomorrow morning, Have a good night!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, But I do own the character's I decide to create Natalia started to slip back In to consciousness. She started to sit up and saw shattered glass around her.

What the hell happened? Natalia though. Oh right Jeremy. She though angrily

Natalia's head was killing her

she put her hand on the back of her head and It felt's funny. She looked at her hand, It was bloody.

Oh crap.Natalia though

She got up to get some cloth's it try to stop the bleeding and clean up the blood

Then she heard someone stomping around the house. She grabbed the steel baseball bat from the closet and started walking around looking for Jeremy

Then she heard footstep's were getting closer. Someone turned the corner and Natalia swung, But they ducked out of the way just In time and the bat connected with the ground. Natalia turned and went to swing again when she realized who It was

"Oh my God John I'm so sorry, Are you ok?"Natalia asked worried and embarrased

"Yeah I'm fine, It's all good"

"What are you doing here?"

"Like 10 minutes after you left I was that you forgot your script, So I called you up and you didn't answer, So I presumed you just didn't get to the phone In time, So after like 5 minutes I was wondering why you didn't call me back, Cuz It's just not like you, So I came by to bring you this and make sure you were ok"

"Thanks, And I'm fine except for my head"

John then noticed she was holding a cloth to the back of her head

"Let me look at It"

He took the cloth off and looked at It

"Damn that's a serious cut, What happened?"

"Umm It was nothing, I'll tell you later"

Then John noticed her face was cut and bruised. Then he noticed the bloody glass on the floor and the broken table. John pulled Natalia close and looked her In the eyes

"Natie, Tell me, Did Jeremy do this to you?"

Natalia looked away and John had a deadly look In his eyes

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"John It's OK I can handle It"

"Then I'll just give you some help" John smirks

"John" she said hesitently(A/N:Im not da best speller, Just work with me)

"Natie, No one hurt's you and gets away with It"

Natalia smiled at him, He was like the big brother she never had

"Come on Natie, I'm gonna take you to get you checked out and then your gonna stay with me, OK?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope"

Natalia smirks

"I just have to get a few things out of my room, Ok?"

"Ok, I'll come with you"

"John, It's ok, I can go upstairs by myself, I'll come back alive"

Natalia laughed and walked upstairs 


End file.
